


A Letter From JD

by SherrysGoddess



Category: Extant (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Love Letters, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherrysGoddess/pseuds/SherrysGoddess
Summary: Just a love letter from JD Richter





	A Letter From JD

Dear Y/N,

I am writing this because you looked peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you. I know I haven’t been home lately, since I’ve been working on a special case. I know you would try to hide your disappointment whenever I mentioned having to work late or if I had to leave unexpectedly. Love, the reason I’ve been working so hard during the past month, is I knew our anniversary was coming up and I wanted it to be a surprise. I have something special planned, a weekend getaway for just the two of us. I am looking forward to seeing the wind blowing in your hair as we drive up the long and windy road, holding your hand as we hike up to our private cabin- which is secluded by the way, and near a big beautiful lake, where we can watch the sunset and make sweet love all night long under the stars, again. This weekend will be all about us. No interruptions. Hell, I’ll even “forget” my phone, likely resulting in getting in trouble with the boss, if it means you’ll forgive me for neglecting you. Love, you mean everything to me, and I only want you to be happy. Now, get your gorgeous ass out of bed, take a well-deserved hot and steamy shower, and I will be home early to take you away. 

P.S: I can’t wait to lick your pussy and watch you squirm

See you soon, love.

Richter


End file.
